


A Dragons Mate

by yewfeather



Category: Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yewfeather/pseuds/yewfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok terrible summary but basically Jack has been gone for awhile and this is all happening after he comes back. This is a chack story. Will get dirty in later chapters don't know when though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lovely Scent

**Author's Note:**

> So this as mentioned before is chase x jack so if you don't like just don't read it, there is no need to read it if you don't like guyxguy, so please no hate. Also I'm typing this on my phone for this chapter so I'm so so terribly sorry any all mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I so don't own Xiaolin Showdown, if I did these to wouldn't be very child-friendly.

Chase was sitting in his training room meditating, calmly breathing and focusing his mind in order to keep his inner dragon in check. He was perfectly relaxed when a loud crash filled the perfectly peaceful citadel.  
His eyes flashed open as Wuya came crashing through the door screaming at the top of her lungs, "Chase, you have to help me. They are on their way up her right now."  
He gave a long bored look not in the least worried about any thing that could happen to her. As she continued screaming about her needing to be saved the Xiaolin monks burst through the wall right next to the door she had just ran through.  
"Wuya hand over the Shen Gon Wu," Raimondo yelled at her. He was standing in front of the other monks all looking ready to fight her.  
"You're just upset that I won the showdown," she shot back, looking at them getting ready to run. Which made sense as she had no powers and couldn't fight them all.  
Chase's eyes widened barely a fraction as a eerily familiar voice, though it seemed different now and he couldn't remember who it belonged to, spoke up from the hallway, " Actually I was the one to won the showdown so she role them from me. Sorry to trespass Chase."


	2. Chapter 2

In the doorway to the room stood Jack Spicer, only he looked different from the last time Chase saw him. He still had the same spiked red hair, blood red eyes, and disturbingly pale skin. What was different was that he looked calmer and more mature, he also looked absolutely stunning. It had been a few years sense Chase had last seen Jack. He had been about 19 then and still looked like an awkward preteen, but now four years later he looked 19 and had grace that rivalled a swan.   
He still appeared shorter than Chase and was still lean but he had a bit more muscle and less baby fat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Jack describing in for now. Now I was thinking of giving Jack a nice fluffy tail of some sort, what does everyone think of that? I just dreamt of him with a tail and was wondering if a cute lilttle demon type thing sounds interesting, like in the long run.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for this chapter, so for the abrupt ending/ cliffhanger but my phones gonna die. Please review.


End file.
